Batman and Wonder Woman
by BMWW
Summary: A BMWW fic.


It's me Superman and today I am going to tell you about Batman and Wonder Woman's first kiss.

It all started 2 years ago when we were all in the Bat cave.

"Are you sure?" asked Wally.

"Yes, I am sure." Replied Bruce.

"Well I'm a scientist, and that doesn't look like a cure too me. Why is it purple?"

"Because it is okay?"

"Okay."

Now this argument in between Bruce and Wally went on for three hours while Bruce was trying to make a cure for Scarecrow's fear gas. Throughout all this, the rest of us just stood there, for we didn't feel like getting into the argument. We all know, even Wally, that when you have an argument with Bruce Wayne - he always wins.

"There, it's done." said Bruce.

"Will it work?" I asked.

"Maybe" replied Bruce.

"Maybe!?" we all cried.

"Settle down, settle down, it will work, I was kidding." We all let out a big sigh.

"Have you ever been infected by it?" asked John.

"Yes, and trust me, you don't want to be."

And with that said we all went out to look for Scarecrow to stop his big scheme, but what happens next, none of us expected.

"You idiots!" Screamed Scarecrow. "I told you to get the gas ready, not sit on your buts and play cards. Don't you listen to anything I tell you people? I don't think you deserve to call your self henchmen."

"Y..y..y..yes boss." they all stammered. Then they all ran to get the gas ready.

"In just a few more hours my master plan will fall through, and so far no sign of that cursed Justice League. Of course they do have a slit tendency to show up at the last minute, god I hate that!"

Then Scarecrow stomped off, not knowing if his plan will work or not.

* * *

There is nothing but silence.

We are all in the javelin on the way to find Scarecrow, and nobody is talking.

It's like a pre-battle thing.

The ride is very tense and the silence is so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

The silence is broken by the video screen turning on and Scarecrow's face showing up.

 _"Hello people of Gotham! It is I, Scarecrow! As you a probably know I have something called fear gas, which makes all your worst fears come true. I have wired bombs and tubes all over the city to distribute the gas all over the city either when the timer runs out, someone tries to mess with one of the tubes or bombs, or I set off this detonation switch. If you don't want to be living in fear for the rest of you miserable lives, you will wire me 20 million dollars. You have 24 hours._

And then the screen goes black.

I look around. "What now?"

Batman answers me. "The guy at the hospital infected with the fear gas was one of Scarecrows henchmen. When they fail him, he douses them with fear gas and then dumps them somewhere. We will go and give him the cure, get Scarecrows location and then send him off to Arkham."

Wonder Woman looks at him. "How will we get the location out of him?"

"Yeah, how?" Flash asks.

"Leave that, to me."

That gave me the chills, I already feel sorry for the guy. We land close to the hospital and start on a journey that none of us expected.

* * *

We land in the parking lot of the hospital.

Bystanders are looking at us with awe.

We ignore them and head in.

I am usually very serious, but the look on the face of the lady at the reception desk is priceless, we all have to try not to laugh and even Batman has to hold back a smirk.

After she gets her bearings she asks us what we need. Me, being the symbol of, I don't know, niceness? Asks her.

"Hi, we are looking for a criminal that was recently admitted, he worked for Scarecrow and was doused with fear gas."

"Okay, one moment please Superman. He is in room 107 on floor 2."

"Thank you."

We head up to the second floor. We almost lose it again when we step out of the elevator and run into a group of kids. Man, this is priceless; I wish I had a camera.

As we near room 107 we hear screaming, I heard it when I got out of the javelin, but said nothing.

When we enter, there are doctors trying to hold down the henchman, a nurse looks up to tell us that we can't be in here and stops when she see's us.

Batman takes out a syringe and walks over to the patient. The doctors don't say anything, they are probably used to this by now.

After a minute he calms down and they all file out.

When the guy starts to wake up, Batman man turns to us.

"I suggest you leave, you probably don't want to see this."

We all take his advice.

Five minutes later, he emerges.

"I have the information we need, let's go."

We all stare at him dumbly as he walks down the hall, out of the hospital and into the javelin.

"So, where is he?"

Leave it to Flash to be the only one brave enough to ask him.

"Down by the docks, in an old abandoned warehouse."

"Of course."

Batman doesn't reply, but just continues to fly the javelin.

As we near our destination, things become very tense.

Once the javelin is parked we all get up to go, Batman stops at the door and turns to us.

"Scarecrow may try to douse one of us with fear gas. Try not to breath it in, but it you do, find me, I have an extra antidote."

We go to the warehouse, thinking that none of us will be infected, boy were we wrong.

* * *

There seems to be no one guarding the building and that worries me.

As we get closer it is evident everyone is inside, we can hear Scarecrow yelling at someone for something.

We sneak in the back. This is way to easy.

Inside is Scarecrow yelling at a group of maybe 12 henchmen about some machine thing that they're using wrong.

One of the guys finally notice us, which is stupid for the fact that we've been standing out in the open in brightly coloured costumes for like 5 minutes.

"Hey, it's the Justice League!"

Everyone, even Batman, almost loses it when Flash mutters "Oh really?"

The all race towards us and the battle begins, Batman and Wonder Woman both notice Scarecrow trying to get away and go after him.

I follow soon after. Once I join them, we try and find out where he went.

As we turn the corner, Scarecrow gases both Batman and Wonder Woman and they both breathe it in before they know what is happening.

Scarecrow starts laughing and then he says something that is not very good.

"Hahaha, I got you! And guess what? This is a new strain, a little bit stronger then my last batch! Instead of hallucinations, you will slip into a coma and live your worst nightmares until your heart gives out!"

I knock him out with one punch.

"Bruce, Diana, can you hear me?"

Diana doesn't answer, but Bruce groans and I hear him say "Antidote, one left, 3rd pocket, on right, give, Diana."

I find the antidote and look at it for a minute, he only made two, and this is the last one. If I were to use it on Diana, then Bruce would, well, you know. But I do realize that he would be so pissed at me if I used it on him and not Diana, so I take a deep breath and inject the antidote into Diana's bloodstream.

After a few minutes and an explanation to the other members, Diana starts to stir.

"Uh, what happened?"

"You and Batman got infected."

"What?"

This time it is Flash that answers her. "You and Batman got infected by the gas. It is apparently new, and you slip into a coma until your heart gives out. Batman had one antidote left and had Superman give it to you."

It takes her a minute to process what he say and when she does her eyes go wide. "What about Batman?"

"I had John take him up to the watchtower. We are going to try and find out if Batman kept any notes on the antidote he made."

"So he's infected? And in a coma?"

"Yes."

"That idiot! Why would he give it to me and not himself? He could have made more and then given it to me!"

 _Because he loves you._ I think, but I don't say it. I know that he loves her, but surprisingly no one else has figured it out yet. I help her up and we all head to the Javelin, hoping we have a way of getting more of the antidote, and if we can't, what we are going to do.

* * *

It's been about two hours since Batman was infected, he's been stable so far, and eerily quiet. We are all wondering the same thing, what is Batman seeing right now? What is his worst nightmare?

We are all thinking it, but none of us is willing to ask. I have some ideas, but nothing I can say for sure.

I had already gone down to his cave and looked around, after explaining the situation to Alfred and assuring him we are going to do all in our power to help him. I found some notes, not a lot, but enough to give us some hope and headed back up to the watchtower to give them to the others.

Now J'ohnn and Flash are working to get an antidote from the notes and a sample of Bruce's blood while the rest of us are just sitting here watching Bruce for the slightest twitch.

We are just sitting around, J'ohnn and Wally are about halfway through making the antidote when Bruce's heart monitors start going crazy.

Wally is beside him in an instant. "What's going on?"

Bruce starts moving around, like he's having a nightmare.

"He seems to be experiencing something very dramatic. Wally, could you finish the antidote without me?"

"Um, I think so yeah. Why?"

"Because, we have no idea how much longer Batman may have, I will enter his mind, and try to ease him."

"Okay, I better get back to that."

"I'll help."

John goes to help out while J'ohnn goes over to Bruce.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"It's the best one I have."

I nod and stand back, watching Bruce who is still thrashing. Diana steps up and takes his hand. No one comments on this, but we all notice it.

J'ohnn closes his eyes and when he reopens them they are glowing, after about a minute of him standing there, Bruce calms down, his heart rate lowers and he stops trashing.

We all smile and relax a little bit. Not knowing what was to come.

* * *

J'ohnn's PoV

When I open my eyes, I see nothing but black all around me. I cannot find anything or anyone.

I start to walk in a random direction. "Batman?" I call out his name a few times but get nothing, until I start to hear something.

It takes me a minute to realize what it is, it's shouting. I start to head towards the sound and I stop when I suddenly hear a gunshot, a scream, and another gunshot.

Then there is silence, which is broken by retreating footsteps and sobbing.

I follow the sound and come across a small boy, around 7, kneeling in front of two people, sobbing into his hands.

I know exactly what is going on, that is Bruce and he just saw his parents die again. I slowly approach, "Batman? Bruce?"

I slowly reach a hand out and set it on his shoulder. He looks up at me with a tear-stained face.

"J'ohnn? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me."

Then Batm- Bruce, does something I didn't expect, he launches himself at me, his arms wrap around my midsection and he buries his face into my chest.

After a moment I wrap my arms around him.

"Can you make it stop?" I hear him mumble. I look down at him, "Make what stop?"

He looks up at me, fresh tears marking his face, "The memories, will you make them stop?"

I don't know what to say, I want to tell him I can, but I'm not sure that I can. So I decide to tell him the truth. "I don't know if I can, I will try, but if I can't, just know that I will be here for you, through it all."

He smiles at he and hugs me harder, I hear him whisper, "Thank you."

I smile and hold him a little closer, wondering what will be coming our way, and how far along the antidote is.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since J'ohnn entered Bruce's mind. No one has said a word, the only sounds being the machines and Wally trying to make that antidote.

The waiting is driving me crazy, it's driving everyone crazy. I mean, no one here, besides me and Diana really know Bruce, but he has become somewhat of a friend to the others and they are worried.

I hate seeing my best friend like this, but I can't even imagine how Diana is feeling. She hasn't moved from his side since we got here.

Suddenly John stands up and stretches, "I'm gonna go get something to eat, anyone want anything."

Everyone answers yes at the same time and John heads out with Shayera close behind him to help.

I sigh and walk over to Diana and lay a hand on her shoulder, "You should get some sleep after we eat, we all should. It won't do Batman any good if we are on the verge of passing out."

She knows I'm right but I know she also doesn't want to leave his side. I look at one of the empty beds beside Bruce's and point to one, "You can sleep there if you really don't want to leave, but you still have to sleep."

Diana smiles up at me, "Thank you."

I nod and head over to where Wally is studying something under a microscope. "How's it coming?"

He sighs and rubs his eyes, "Slower than I'd hoped. There are a lot of steps to take and without J'ohnn doing one while I did another it's going slowly, but it's going. I should have a cure in another two or three hours at the most."

I nod again and place my hand on his shoulder in support, "Keep at it, you're doing fine."

He smiles and goes back to looking at the microscope.

John and Shayera return with the food and we all silently start eating when J'ohnn suddenly snaps out of the trance-like state he was in.

We all snap our attention to him but before we can say anything he speaks up, "Batman's memories and nightmares are getting worse despite my best efforts."

That causes us to all start worrying even more, Wally walks over "I won't have a cure for another couple of hours without your help."

I think a minute before proposing my idea, "Could you take someone with you to help?"

J'ohnn thinks for a minute before nodding, "Yes, that is a good idea, but I will need someone who could calm Batman down. Someone like you."

"True," I reply, "But what about Diana?"

She stands up, "Me? Why me?"

I cross my arms and look at her with a look that clearly says 'seriously?'

She opens her mouth as if to say something and then closes it.

J'ohnn looks between her and Bruce, "I think it would be best if you both came."

I shrug, "Okay."

J'ohnn instructs us to lie down on the beds on either side of Bruce. He links our minds and suddenly, blackness surrounds us.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm surrounded by a destroyed city. Taking a closer look I realize it's Gotham.

"Oh my god." I hear Diana say right next to me.

J'ohnn looks around before turning to us, "We need to find Batman."

I look around again, "Good luck with that."

Diana starts to look even more worried, "Where could he be?"

We all think about it before I'm struck with an idea, "Crime ally?"

Diana just looks at me a for a minute before I explain, "Where his parents were murdered."

Realization flits across her face before it is replaced by sadness. She nods, "Let's go."

The three of us fly around before we spot crime ally. Once we land we look around.

Right in the middle of the ally is two chalk outlines of people with blood splatters, on top of that is two white roses. I notice there is a broken string of pearls as well.

Diana walks forward, stopping just shorts of the outlines. "Bruce? Are you here?"

We wait a minute, "Couldn't you sense him J'ohnn?

He shakes his head, "There is too much going on, it is making me hard to concentrate."

Diana calls his name again and after a few minutes I hear something.

"Hey guys, there's someone in the theatre." I point to the theatre at the end of ally.

We all look at each other before walking towards the entrance. We walk into the lobby and stop. It's empty, dark and dirty,. Pretty much looking like something right out of a horror movie. As we walk further in, we see there is a movie playing in one the theatres.

I read the poster outside the door, "The Mark of Zorro." I realize it's the movie Bruce's parents took him to see that night.

We walk into the theatre and see the movie playing, some action scene with Zorro on the roof of a car. The only person in the theatre is a little boy. Bruce.

We approach him, he turns to us. He seems happy, but sad. He's smiling at the movie, but there are tear stains on his cheeks.

Diana reaches out, "Bruce?" He looks up at her, and in an innocent voice asks, "When is my mommy and daddy coming back?"

She gasps and retracts her hand, "What do you mean?"

He tilts his head, "They said they were going for more popcorn, but it has been a very long time. Are the lines long?"

J'ohnn's voice is suddenly in my head, and by Diana's reaction, hers too. _"He does not seem to know they were murdered."_

I reply in my head, _"Of course, he saw this movie right before it happened. He hasn't entered the ally yet. He doesn't know what is going to happen."_

Diana moves towards him again, "Bruce, do you know what is going on?"

He replies immediately, "Of course, my parents took me to see this movie for a Christmas present. I have asked for a long time."

We all look at one another, _"Well, what now?"_

They both shrug. After a minutes J'ohnn goes up to him. "Batm- uh, Bruce. Do you know who I am?"

Bruce thinks for a minute before replying, "Yes, you're that alien guy that helped me when I was lost."

"That is correct, and I am here to take care of you now."

Bruce frowns, "Why?"

J'ohnn thinks for a second, "Because you're father had to work and your mother had to help, so they asked us to take care of you because they didn't want you to miss the movie."

Bruce seems to contemplate it before replying. "I'm kinda sad that they had to leave, but daddy's a doctor and mommy's his assistant, so it's okay because it means they are gonna save someone's life. You wanna sit beside me? We can watch the rest of the movie."

J'ohnn smiles, "I would love to." He sits beside Bruce. After a moment, he turns to J'ohnn. "Who are they?"

"My friends, that is Superman, and that is Wonder Woman." We both wave.

He waves back, "Hi! Do you want to sit beside me too, Superman?"

I smile, "Sure." I sit on the other side of Bruce, when he looks at Diana.

"There are no more seats beside me, but you can sit beside one of them, just so you aren't left out." She smiles weakly and sits beside me.

I put my hand on her shoulder and whisper to her "It's going to be fine."

She sighs, "I know, but he's so innocent and pure. I really don't want to see his heart-break."

"Me neither, and that is why we are going to keep it whole for as long as we can."

She nods, "I hope so."

So do I.

* * *

We ended up watching the movie for nearly an hour before anything happened. Suddenly Zorro disappeared and a woman appeared on-screen.

She was pretty, with copper hair, she was talking to a gravestone.

"That's right, and if daddy gets anymore protective, he's gonna build a moat around my bedroom. Oh it's times like this I wish you were around to- Yes?"

She's interrupted by a very young-looking Bruce Wayne.

"Excuse me, I thought you were saying something - to me I mean."

We all watch on silently.

"No."

"Okay."

He turns and starts walking away.

"Know who that was? Bruce Wayne. You know, Wayne Enterprises? I've seen him on campus. Very moody, cute though. Yes?"

Bruce had made his way back over to her.

"I heard my name. I thought... Who are you talking to?"

"My mother." The screen shows a gravestone saying 'In loving memory Victoria Beaumont'.

"Oh I didn't mean to-"

"That's okay. We're done." She picks up her purse and slings it over her shoulder. "Mom doesn't have much to say today."

Bruce looks slightly weirded out.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who talks to their loved ones you know."

She walks away.

"I didn't say anything."

He catches up with her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's just that when I talk to her - out loud - I can imagine how she'd reply. I can hear her, like she's right there."

"I talk to my parents."

"What did'ya say?"

"I made a vow."

She stops walking. "What vow?"

"A secret one."

She runs in front of him, "Ooo, a man of mystery." She turns and walks towards her car, "Have you kept your vow?"

He smiles, "So far."

She puts her purse in her car and turns to him, "Andrea Beaumont."

He shakes her hand, "Bruce Wayne."

"I know, the boy billionaire. So tell me, with all that money and power-" She turns down his coat collar, "-how come you always look like you wanna jump off a cliff?"

"Why should you care?"

"I don't." She gets in her car and starts it." Mother was asking." And she drives away.

The screen fades to black for a moment before returning to the Mark of Zorro. Pretty soon Bruce is laughing again.

After a minute Diana speaks through the mind link. _"Who was she?"_

I hesitate before telling her what I know. _"Andrea Beaumont. The first woman Bruce ever loved. They were perfect together, even planned to get married, but she left. He found out years later it was because her dad was in with some bad people."_

Diana looks down, _"Oh."_

I lay a hand on her shoulder, _"She's in his past Diana, nothing more."_

She smiles weakly and looks over to where Bruce is enthusiastically explaining something about the movie to J'ohnn.

I can tell Diana is curious about Andrea, and probably about any other exes Bruce has. And I have the feeling she is going to learn about them very soon.


End file.
